Amnésie
by Jemechoutealasouris
Summary: Elle a une très bonne mémoire, et pourtant, elle aimerait se souvenir de ces trois dernier mois. Comment c'est-elle retrouvée en plein territoire des titans, seule ? Elle peux heureusement compter sur Lïvai, qui contre tout attente, vas l'aider et la soutenir dans sa chasse aux souvenirs. EN PAUSE


Hey ! salut tout le monde !

Voici pour vous mon tout premier Lïvai x OC.

J'espère pour vous qu'il vous plairas ! Mais je vous prévient, il y auras pas de lemon ! T grand max !

Bonne lecture ! Bizous !

* * *

La forêt calme. Trop calme pour que ce soit normal. Le vent semble avoir fuis tout comme les animaux vivant dans ses bois. Rien. Pas un bruit si ce n'est celui des sabots du cheval au triple galop. Sa robe aussi blanche que la neige en hiver est assombrit par le peu de lumière qui passe à travers les immenses arbres qui l'entoure. Sur son dos, une jeune fille. Une cape sombre cachant son visage, on devine pourtant facilement qu'elle se retourne pour regarder par dessus son épaule, l'être humanoïde qui l'a poursuit. Celui-ci est lancé, ses bras semblant se secouer tel des manches de pull où aucun bras n'est enfuit. Sa bouche démesurément grande est ouverte, et son gros ventre ne l'empêche pas de tenir une cadence effrénée.

Jurant, elle se remet en position et donne un coup d'étrillés pour faire accélérer son cheval.

Comment a-t-elle atterrit ici ? Elle l'ignore. Sa mémoire est parsemé de tâches noirs qui empêche ses souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Tout ce dont elle se souvient, c'est de son nom, son âge, de sa famille, de là où elle vient. De tout sauf de comment elle à atterrit dans cette forêt, bien loin des murs, en plein dans le territoire des titans, et ceux, en compagnie d'un cheval qui semble la connaître. Peut être est-elle venu ici seule. Mais pourquoi ? Qui serais assez fou pour s'aventurer hors des murs, seule ?!

Elle c'était réveillé là, dans la forêt, son cheval broutant juste à côté d'elle, et alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir, elle avait eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de ce monstre qui l'a poursuivait maintenant depuis une bonne demi heure, voire plus. Heureusement pour elle, son cheval était très endurant.

Regardant droit devant elle, elle poussa un cris lorsqu'un pied s'abattit devant elle. Son cheval ne pris même pas peur et dévia sa trajectoire, ceux qui surpris la jeune fille. Elle pensait qu'il aurait cabré, la faisant tomber, et serait partit ou se serais fait bouffer suivit de près par elle mais non, il n'avait pas bronché et avait éviter le monstre.

Elle s'agrippa aux brides de son filet de toutes ses forces, en gardant ses yeux fermés, tremblant de tout son être, son cœur manquant de s'arracher de sa poitrine à chaque battements.

Elle priait pour que ce soit un horrible cauchemar et qu'elle se réveille dans son lit, à l'abri derrière les murs.

Galopant à travers les arbres, elle avait dérivé bien loin du chemin centrale, et ne savait, par conséquent, absolument pas où elle se dirigeait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir de là et rejoindre la ville. Mais à ce rythme, c'était pas gagné. D'autant plus que maintenant, deux abomination en avaient après elle. Pourquoi voulaient-ils la manger si il n'en avait pas besoins ?! Il survivait grâce au soleil ! Tout ça pour le plaisir de détruire.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et un air surpris put se lire sur son visage. Comment savait-elle tout ça ? Elle n'était pas censé avoir autant de connaissance sur eux. Alors comment ? Qu'avait-elle fait entre le soir où comme chaque fois, elle c'était endormi dans son lit, paisiblement, et le moment où elle s'était réveillé amnésique au milieu d'une forêt ? Il fallait qu'elle sache ! Et vite ! Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle jour il était, ni l'heure ! Il c'était peut être écoulé une journée, une semaine ou même un mois ou pire, une année ! Elle ne savait rien. Elle était ignorante de tout !

Perdus dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le titan arriver à toute allure de sa droite pour frapper de plein fouet sa monture qui partit valser dans les airs, avec elle qui poussa un cris en regardant en dessous d'elle le sol s'éloigner, et qu'elle ne finisse sur la branche d'un arbre à laquelle elle s'accrocha. Qu'importe la hauteur ou autres, tant qu'elle était en sécurité.

Regardant autour, elle vit le cheval un peu plus loin, inerte sur le sol. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, et se reteint de pleurer, ravalant un haut les cœurs. Elle éloigna sa main pour la regardait trembler tel un patient atteint de la maladie de Parkinson, horrifié. Refermant le poing de toutes ses forces, elle le rabaissa en regardant autour d'elle une solution. En vue de la hauteur, elle put apercevoir la sortit du bois, au loin, mais ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle était piégé d'un part les titans qui l'attendait en bas, et de deux par la hauteur du végétale. S'asseyant contre le tronc, les jambes tendu sur la branche épaisse, elle décida en premier lieu de se calmer. Ce n'est pas en paniquant qu'elle allait pouvoir réfléchir et trouver une solution à son problème. Inspirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux et expira, pour retrouver une respiration normale après un moment, et un battement de cœur stable. Rouvrant les yeux, elle les dirigea vers le bas pour voir les titans toujours en bas de l'arbre, essayant de l'attraper, en vain bien sur. Revenant au alentour, elle mit sa cervelle en marche, pour trouver une solution, même stupide, de sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle était.

Évaluant la distance entre elle et la prochaine branche de l'arbre voisin, elle respira un bon coup avant de se redresser, une main sur le tronc et après une dernière hésitation, sauta. Tout ce passa soudain, comme, au ralentit. Elle fronça les sourcils en ratant la branche désiré, et descendit le regard pour en apercevoir une autre en contre bas sur laquelle elle atterrit non sans égratignure. En effet, bien que saine et sauve, elle s'était mal réceptionné, résultat, tout son avant bras droit était blessé. Et c'était peu dire, elle ne s'était pas loupé. Se collant au tronc, elle releva la manche beige de son haut et grimaça. Non, elle ne s'était vraiment pas loupé.Elle s'était carrément ouverte ! Elle laissa sa blessure à l'air libre, même si des picotements de douleur très désagréable l'envahissait, et évalua la situation. Les titans l'avait suivit et étaient désormais, sous sa branche, plus près d'elle, mais toujours pas assez pour l'atteindre ce qui la rassura un tant soit peu. Déjà qu'elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et de force en sautant de cette arbre, ce qui était très risqué.

Respirant, elle se redressa et soupira en constatant qu'elle avait trop descendu pour pouvoir encore apercevoir la sortie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une nouvelle solution pour grimper. Relevant la tête en se mettant face au tronc, elle tendis le bras pour voir si elle atteignait la prochaine branche, mais en sentant un ombre à ses côtés, se pétrifia en tournant très lentement la tête vers celle du titan souriant. Ses yeux s'ouvrir alors en grand et sans réfléchir, se détourna pour sauter dans le vide.

Atterrissant heureusement en un seule morceaux, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se mit à courir à travers la forêt à un rythme effréné, ne cherchant pas à savoir si ils la suivaient ni même la distance qui les séparaient. Elle courait à en perdre haleine tant qu'elle courait. Regardant devant elle, elle semblât renaître en voyant qu'elle avait réussit à atteindre le chemin central. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, la jeune fille fonça tête baissé et sortit de l'épaisse forêt mais se stoppa en manquant de heurter un cheval qui cabra en s'arrêtant.

Devant elle, plusieurs chevaux étaient, tous monté par des soldats.

-Le bataillon d'exploration se dit-elle avant de faire volte face en sentant le sol trembler sous les pas des géants et de se retourner en leur direction en reculant jusqu'à heurter un cheval. Elle ne se retourna pas, restant collé au cheval en regardant horrifié les titans arriver dangereusement vers eux .

-Tsk fit alors le soldat assit sur le cheval contre lequel elle était, grimpe !

Obéissant à l'ordre, elle se retourna et agrippa la main du soldat qui l'aida à se hisser derrière lui, sur le cheval, et il fit demi tour.

-Je la ramène, je te laisse t'occuper du reste Petra ordonna le soldat avant de partir au triple galop.

La jeune fille s'accrochait avec désespoir à la talle de l'homme, en regardant derrière elle les autres repartir dans la forêt.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle revint à devant elle en remarquant qu'elle était enfin sortit de cette forêt. Peu à peu la peur s'évanouit et elle sentit les larmes monter. Un sentiments de soulagement et de joie l'envahit. Elle était en vie ! Par, elle ne savait quel miracle, elle avait réussit à survivre et seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les soldats qui avait eu la gentillesse de la ramener.

Resserrant la taille du soldat, sa joie fut cependant de courte durée lorsqu'elle compris qu'ils étaient suivi par un titan, et cela se confirma lorsqu'elle se retourna pour l'apercevoir.

-On est suivit dit-elle à l'adresse du soldat qui émit le même son qu'un peu plus tôt.

-Merci ! Je sais !

-Il va nous rattraper !

-Tu vas fermer ta gueule deux secondes et me laisser gérer oui ou merde !

-On arrivera jamais à le semer ! Son allure fait qu'il nous rattrapera d'une seconde à l'autre ! Hurla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, avant de manquer de tomber lorsque le soldat stoppa net sa monture pour descendre.

Elle le regarda, sans comprendre, se diriger vers le monstre tout en sortant ses épées. Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, elle s'avança sur le cheval et agrippa les reines, prête à s'enfuir lorsqu'elle vit le soldat envoyer l'un de ses grappins sur les jambes du monstre et de partir à toute allure, les lui coupant. Le titan s'écroula au sol, et le soldat revint, par une pression de gaz. Elle le vit s'envoler dans les airs, avant de s'abattre sur sa nuque, le tuant sur coup. Il descendit ensuite du corps qui déjà, se décomposait, et tout en s'essuyant les mains et ses armes, la rejoignit son cheval. Il grimpa sur celui-ci sous le regard surpris et admiré de la jeune fille et, fronçant les sourcils, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et il prit les rennes avant de faire repartir son cheval au galop.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant le torse du soldat derrière elle, et ses bras la collant à lui, étant devant lui cette fois-ci.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle espérait quand regardant le paysage, elle retrouverait la clé qui ouvrirait la porte de ses souvenirs, mais non, rien. Soupirant, elle attira l'attention du soldat qui garda le silence un moment, avant de poser ses questions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la forêt toute seule ?

Elle ignora sa politesse si évidente et décida de répondre à sa question.

-J'étais pas toute seule, j'avais un cheval répondit-elle toujours en regardant autour d'elle.

-Et il est où ?

-Mort.

Son ton neutre donnait l'impression qu'elle s'en fichait complètement, mais en vérité, elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle revoyait encore son corps inerte alors qu'elle, elle était en vie.

-Une chance que tu sois en vie commença-t-il, lui faisant froncer les sourcils, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu étais là-bas avec ton cheval ?

-Ce n'était pas mon cheval. Je n'en ai jamais eu répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Et si il est pas à toi, à qui tu l'as volé ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu t'en souviens plus ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête, signe qu'il avait raison. Le soldat soupira avant de reprendre.

-Génial, je me retrouve à raccompagné une gamine qui se souvient même plus de son nom. Oh le boulet.

-Je sais comment je m'appelle ! La seule chose dont je ne me souvienne pas c'est comment j'ai atterrit ici ! Je me suis endormie chez moi et quant je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici !

-Tu n'en reste pas moins un boulet.

-Ta gueule ! Fini-t-elle par répliquer, le regard dur, tel un serpent sifflant méchamment.

Elle se détourna et fixa droit devant elle, énervé au plus haut point par cet homme aussi respectueux et aimable qu'une porte de prison ! Comment osait-il l'insulter de la sorte ? Il ne l'a connaissait pas ! Était-elle irrespectueuse envers lui ? Non, alors pourquoi lui se donnait-il le droit de l'être ?! Serrent les poings et les dents, elle essaya de se calmer, lorsque la voix grave de l'homme lui parvint aux oreilles, la faisant grincer des dents.

-Tu habite où gamine ?

-Shiganshina pourquoi ? Dit-elle froidement, agacé par le « gamine ».

-On est bientôt arrivé.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda devant elle, les murs qui s'élevaient, protecteur et rassurant. Enfin, après tout ce remue ménage, elle allait enfin, pouvoir rentrer chez elle.


End file.
